doublazefandomcom-20200214-history
Hippolyta
Amazonian/Olympian Physiology: Being a demi-goddess, Zarda has several superhuman powers * God Force: * Superhuman Strength: Due to her divine nature, Zarda is as strong as Hyperion, Wonder Man, and Sentry, and is able to physically outmatch other beings such as Captain Marvel effortlessly. With her superhuman strength and superior fighting abilities, she has proven to be able to take on any other member of the Avengers in combat. She is strong enough to lift weights well into the megaton range and even pull 1/3 of the earth. * Superhuman Speed: She is able to think, react and move at superhuman speeds. Her top speed is high hypersonic (It's lightspeed in some instances but it may not be consistent) and according to Blitz, she can easily keep up with him but it should be noted that the Blitz does not usually go at his nearly max speed which is lightspeed, unless the situation is severe and calls for it. * Superhuman Stamina: Zarda can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as a Doomsday clone. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. * Superhuman Reflexes: Zarda's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. Captain America noted that her reflexes are superior to that of Hyperion. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. * Superhuman Agility: Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic-level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. * Superhuman Durability: Zarda possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. Her resistance to injury is not quite as great as any of the above mentioned metahumans. However, due to her vast threshold for pain and her amazon ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. She has withstood considerable bludgeoning damage in the form of hand to hand combat with metahuman opponents such as Hyperion and Blue Marvel. She has considerable resistance to human weaponry, though this is not absolute; Bullets, and edged weapons can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. * Healing Factor: In the rare event of suffering a serious injury, Zarda can heal from mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. * Immortality: Zarda, like the rest of her kind, does not age beyond her prime, allowing her to retain her physical prowess, health, vitality and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes her immune to natural death. * Flight: Zarda is capable of unassisted flight through an as yet unknown but probably magical means or through telekinesis. Her aerial maneuverability is not as developed as aerial combatants such as Angel, but she is still a relatively capable aerial combatant as well. Wonder Woman is capable of flying at speeds of greater than escape velocity. She has been clocked at Mach 5 (hyper-sonic) traveling in sustained flight and can reach the speed of light when in space. * Life Essence Draining: The lasso has the ability to drain life-forces. * Mental Control: The Lasso burns with a magical aura called the Fires of Hestia, forcing anyone within the Lasso's confines to be truthful. The Fires can restore lost memories, dispel illusions, and even cure insanity. * Animal Empathy: Ability to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs) and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. * Danger Sense: One of Zarda’s powers is a precognitive sense, called her "seventh sense," which allowed her to subconsciously recognize danger before it occurs. Her seventh sense also allowed her to subconsciously predict an opponent's attacks before they made them, greatly enhancing her fighting and tactical prowess in battle. * Force Field: The bracelets has a unique ability to create force-field when put together. * Dimensional Travel: On occasion, Wonder Woman can use her bracelets the travel dimensions. She did this to rescue Artemis when she was in hell, and has even conversed with the Greek Gods on occasion. * Weapon Summoning: She has shown to be able to cast weapons such as her swords from her bracelets.